Holding out for a Hero
by KnuckleFantasy
Summary: Kagami héberge Aomine depuis 3 mois déjà après que celui ci a accidentellement mit le feu à son propre appartement. Un jour, rentré plus tôt que prévu, Aomine découvrira une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais supposé exister chez Kagami... au début à chapitre unique, ceci va devenir un court recueil d'OS sur le même thème, que vous découvrirez dans le 1er... le rating peut varier :)


**Hey ! **

**Mis à part un OS écrit en anglais, je n'ai encore rien posté sur le fandom de Kuroko no Basuke… Donc on peut dire que c'est une première ! (pour la partie française de celui-ci du moins.)**

**J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira **

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis après lecture, je suis preneuse, du moment que la critique est constructive~**

**Disclamers : les personnages ne sont pas les miens, vous l'aurez deviné. Ils appartiennent à ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**La chanson qui m'a inspiré l'OS (et vous en retrouverez une trace dans l'OS) est celle-ci : **

watch?v=QoWSf_QFfi8

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

∑ ça commence ici ∑

Après trois mois de cohabitation, Kagami et Aomine avaient fini par s'entendre, au grand soulagement de leur amis qui avaient craint de voir leur relation empirer, en vue de leurs sales caractères. Si effectivement ils avaient failli s'entre-tuer au début, ils se sentaient maintenant un peu plus confortable avec l'autre, se laissant aller parfois à quelques confidences.

Cependant, avec un colocataire comme le sien, Taiga avait été dans l'obligation d'écrire un règlement, espérant ainsi éviter bon nombres de conflits entre eux :

**Règle 1** : interdiction de rentrer dans la chambre de l'autre sans son accord. En vue du manque de rangement dans celle d'Aomine, Kagami n'était pas sûr d'avoir très envie d'y entrer de toute manière…

**Règle 2 : **Pas de fête surprise sans l'accord du propriétaire des lieux. Le joueur de Seirin n'avait vraiment pas envie de se réveiller avec un inconnu bourré dans son lit le lendemain…

**Règle 3** : Ne Jamais, oh grand Jamais ! Entrer dans la salle de bain quand l'autre est en train de se doucher. L'unique fois où cela était arrivé leur avait largement servit de leçon…

**[…]**

Et ainsi continuait la liste, avec des demandes telles que « Ne pas utiliser le rasoir de l'autre » et d'autre plus puérile comme « **Ahomine ne mange pas sur le canapé **», « **Bakagami arrête de choisir mes tenues pour sortir faire les courses **» etc...

Ils avaient également été obligé de s'organiser autour des horaires de chacun, Kagami devant ainsi préparer leur repas le matin avant les cours pour être sûr qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait à cuisiner s'ils rentraient tard, ce qui était souvent le cas durant le week-end.

Au final, Aomine avait même arrêté de chercher un nouvel appartement, préférant simplement partager les factures avec Kagami et rester vivre avec celui-ci. Il était beaucoup plus amusant de vivre à deux et au moins, il n'avait pas besoin de faire la cuisine. Et en vue de ses talents culinaires, il était plutôt dans son intérêt d'être nourrit par son locataire…

Mais un jour, alors qu'il pensait que plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre chez son rival, Aomine fit une étonnante découverte.

C'était au début du mois de Mai et les températures avaient fortement augmenté, rendant l'entraînement encore plus épuisant que de coutume. N'ayant pas envie de se fatiguer plus que ça, le joueur de Touhou avait décidé de rentrer dormir à l'appartement, avant de s'écrouler comme une masse, épuisé par la chaleur.

Alors que son colocataire dormait, Kagami de son côté venait tout juste de terminer son entraînement, mort de fatigue. Commençant à partir, il se stoppa lorsque son capitaine l'interpella :

« _Kagami, on va manger au Maji burger, tu viens avec nous ?_ »

La proposition était intéressante, d'autant plus que son ventre criait famine, mais il se souvint que n'ayant pas eu le temps de préparer le dîner à l'avance ce matin, il avait promis à Aomine de rentrer tôt pour cuisiner.

« _Nah, désolé mais je dois rentrer ou Ahomine va mourir de faim… ou enflammer l'appart' en voulant cuisiner_ » Grimaça Kagami, espérant de tout son cœur que l'autre adolescent n'allait pas violer la règle 6, à savoir «** Aomine, n'entre jamais dans la cuisine. Jamais. » **

Saluant ses amis qui le regardèrent partir d'un air éberlué, Kagami venait il de refuser de manger à son fast-food préféré ?! , le sportif prit le chemin du retour, s'arrêtant en route pour acheter de quoi faire un repas correct. Aomine étant du genre à vider le frigo sans l'en informer, il valait mieux agir prudemment.

Une fois arrivé, il appela l'autre garçon pour savoir si celui si était rentré, mais n'ayant pas de réponse, il haussa les épaules et rangea ses courses avant d'enfiler un tablier et de se mettre au travail.

Pendant un instant, Aomine se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le tirer de son sommeil. Et puis, alors qu'il émergeait doucement, il crut entendre quelque chose, et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet du choc. Non, ce n'étais pas possible…

Se levant discrètement, il avança jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre restée entrouverte et jeta un coup d'œil en dehors. Un sourire moqueur fit alors son apparition sur son visage.

'_Alors c'est bien ça, Kagami chante hein…_'

Voulant pouvoir se moquer de son ami plus tard, il se saisi de son portable et commença à filmer la scène, rigolant silencieusement. Mais alors qu'il écoutait plus attentivement, il se rendit compte que contre toute attente, Kagami…Chantait bien. Très bien même. Les paroles étant en anglais, le joueur avait du mal à en saisir le sens, mais il arrivait à saisir quelques paroles.

_« __I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life..._ _»_

Maintenant, Aomine n'avait plus aucune envie de se moquer. Vraiment plus aucune envie. Toujours aussi silencieusement, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé tout en continuant à filmer, voulant garder un souvenir de ce moment.

Et alors que Kagami finissait sur une dernière note mélancolique, Aomine posa son téléphone et applaudi lentement, faisant sursauter l'autre garçon qui se retourna d'un mouvement brusque, rougissant furieusement.

« _Ahomine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! »_

_« Je dormais mais j'ai été réveillé par ta chanson. Qui aurait cru que tu savais chanter ? »_

_« Arrête de te moquer idiot ! » _Répliqua Kagami, cachant maladroitement sa gêne en se couvrant le visage d'une main. _« Si j'avais su que tu étais là, je n'aurais jamais…tch. Si tu es réveillé, lave toi les mains et vient manger, le dîner est prêt._ »

Roulant des yeux, le métis s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, avant de s'attabler en face de son rival. Alors qu'ils mangeaient en silence, Aomine prit la parole.

_« Oy, Bakagami ! »_

_« Hmmm ? »_

_« Tu... Chantes même si je suis là, la prochaine fois. _»

Voyant l'autre s'étouffer avec la nourriture qu'il venait d'engober, le joueur de Touhou ne put s'empêcher de se moquer, heureux au final d'avoir décidé de rester, même si jamais il ne l'avouerait à l'autre garçon.

Le soir même, c'est au son d'une autre chanson que l'adolescent s'endormit, souriant comme un bienheureux.


End file.
